Stay
by xieveah
Summary: Sekuel of Roleplayer. / DOKSoo : kkamjongout –oppa, followback nne? "Demi Jongdae kesayangan gua si Yifan-oppa cintaku, gua gaakan sudi pake emot nista itu lagi" / "Lu, balik ngeTG lagi? yasallam…" / [2 of 2] [FIN] / Mind R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Main cast : Xi Lu Han, Oh Se Hun.

Thanks to Roleplayer's reviews : koalulu, _jeongnamdu_, luluna99, PandaCherry, _ElYo_, yehetnawl8, pijels, Kim Bo Mi, CalMeAlma, _raditia_, BabyHimmie, OSHRH 88, XiaoYu Deer94, _Hyera_.

Warn: Sekuel of Roleplayer, AU, OOC, Typo(s), abal-abalan, engga jelas, absurd, 70persen alur berasal dari otak 30persen berasal dari pengalam saya, ratedM for Roleplayer user.

a/n: Pada minta sekuel Yasalaamm… /tepok jidat/ Saya tau ff Roleplayer yang kemarin itu hancur dan absurd banget sampe saya sendiri malu kalau ada yang baca sampe masuk kolom review. Gimana ya, itu ff dari tatanan bahasanya udah hancur banget dan engga tau kenapa nyesek aja karena menurut saya ff yang itu bin absurd banget .oke ini curcol. Well, ada nya ff ini karena review serta permintaan kalian ya. semoga yang saya buat engga mengecewakan. Saya hanya memberikan apa yang saya masih bisa lakukan dan ada ide untuk bikin sekuel yep. Well, jangan tanya Last Chapter dulu, ff itu mungkin bakal ada sekuel tapi entah kapan karena belum sempet mikir oke /tampared/ Well, lets enjoy my ff!

Length : 1of 2

Summary: DOKSoo : kkamjongout –oppa, followback nne? ^_^ "Demi Jongdae kesayangan gua si Yifan-oppa cintaku, gua gaakan sudi pake emot nista itu lagi" / "Lu, balik ngeTG lagi? yasallam…" / "Gua ga peduli. Gua sayang sama lu".

.

.

**TukangCendol** : hahahahahahahaahahahaha. Gua mau ketawa jungkir balik jebur ke kali. Sekalian mati aja. Well, time to say goodbye, hahahah. Start Long Hiatus till die.

Cowok bersurai kecoklatan itu langsung membanting punggungnya kebelakang menabrak punggung kursi belajarnya. Setelah membaca menfess dari Huna yang ternyata bukan perempuan itu membuatnya kesal, jengkel namun tetap tak mampu membenci laki-laki pengguna akun **BaekHyunneh **itu yang masih memegang status berpacaran dengannya. Sementara hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga belum bisa dibilang cerai. Baekhyun belum online sementara Chanyeol merasa tidak sanggup memutuskan Baekhyun karena feel kompleks dari keadaan reallife Luhan masih mencintai pengguna akun **BaekHyunneh** itu. Tak terkecuali Huna yang mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Meski tau sebenarnya Huna adalah laki-laki yang bermasalah karena menyukai sejenisnya. Entah kenapa, Luhan tidak pernah merasa jijik sedikitpun meski mengingat mereka pernah dan masih terjalin hubungan satu sama lain.

Rep :

**yeodjaadja **: **TukangCendol **Cen lu kenapa lagi sayang… mianhe gua liat menfess dari Huna itu dan gua ga nyangka dia namja …yasallam…

**EMAKJONES** : **TukangCendol** ANAK GUA TERNISTA. GUA GA BISA LEAVE RPW KARENA ELU DAN PERMINTAAN FAMS KITA. SAYANG LU JANGAN LH LAGI PLS

**pandamas** :** TukangCendol **lu kalo ada masalah cerita jangan kaya gini cendol. Gua tadi liat mc dari rl kapel lu itu kan. gua ga nyangka, pedahal dia kebangganlu itu astaga

**namjaganteng **: **TukangCendol **Gua ga percaya si Huna cowo dan dia humu asli. Ngeri gua cen

**COGANTENGOY **: **TukangCendol **Jangan gara-gara ginian lu jadi langsung mager cen. Kesian tuh fujodanshi nungguin fs kalian

Rep :

**TukangCendol **: **COGANTENGOY **buat apa ya gua stay kasih fs orang dianya aja ga on pls. haha gua mau mati aja.

Other Rep :

**MbakSulley **: **TukangCendol **fanservice cendy… mau LH sampe kapan. Astaga, mienhe gua tadi ikut baca mc dari Baekhyun ya.. gua engga nyangka dia bohongin lu kaya gitu

**yeojamesum **: **TukangCendol **tl gaakan rame tanpa lu cen. Tl gaakan panas lagi. gua kangen kalian ChanBaek /mewek di bahu lu/sekalian modus/

**suholangkaya **: **TukangCendol **resiko main RP bro. gua kaget liat mc lu tadi serius. Mien ya ga sengaja gua buka

**pandacakep **: **TukangCendol **: I know dat feel.. rl gua cewek dan ternyata rl Jongin juga cewek. Dan dia nembak gua. Gimana engga najisin kan. iya gua mau ikut lu LH aja cen

**minseokeonyeo **: **TukangCendol **jadi lu ga ngadmin di **/AH_YADONG** dulu? yaudah. cepet balik cen!

Rep :

**TukangCendol **: **minseokeonyeo **mian gua fakum dulu. gua juga lupa passwordnya hhhhh.

Other Rep :

**ence_duasatu** : **TukangCendol **: WE'LL MISS YOU CCHENNY~ ence tanpa lu bukan apa-apa sayang! Cepet balik, kelarin masalahnya ya!

**TukangCendol **: **ence_duasatu **kkhh. Jangan lebay gitu buluk. Gua kena komplen anak ence nih gegara lu kebanyakan ngalay ples galau di ence -_-

Other Rep :

**ence_kampret **: **TukangCendol **bang jangan LH bang pls bang pls. gua bakal kangen sama lu

**ence_yeojayeay **: **TukangCendol **CEN, KEDUA KALINYA LU KAYA GINI. JANGAN LABIL ATAU GUA SODOK ELU.

**ence_ah_ah_ah **: **TukangCendol **Si Jongin ga becus tuh jaga di /**ence_duasatu **masa dia galau-galauan sih, najis cen! Lu cepet on terus ngeramein ence lagi

**ence_minaaahh **: **TukangCendol **yang jaga di ence siapa cen? LH sehari aja ya? gua ga sanggup ga liat lu di tl bebih

**ence_kutu **: **TukangCendol **dih gua baru join ence lu malah mau LH. Kampret lu cen kampret /mewek

**ence_minsowek **: **TukangCendol **bang peak, stan kita jualan cendol ditutup dulu ye? Gua juga mau LH. Nih wkwkw

**ence_chanyol **: **TukangCendol **kembar, gua bakal kangen sama lu yep.

**xxxcurutyeah **: **TukangCendol **kaks jadi engga mau nge oc gua jadi anak lu sama baekhyun?

Rep :

**TukangCendol **: **xxxcurutyeah **ga jadi deks. Gua udah ga mood nganu. Gua rada jengkel sekarang. mau nenangin diri dulu. semoga tenangnya lama banget ye. Amin

**Dan 32 balasan lainnya**

Luhan mendesah panjang. Melihat balasan dari mereka yang mayoritas fams Chanyeol. Ibu Roleplayer nya sampai rela balik lagi karena dipaksa Luhan balik dan paksaan ratedMFams –fams Luhan. Karena nya juga, **EMAKJONES **terlalu sayang dengan anak-anak Roleplayer mereka yang asik-asik itu dari jaman purba, dari jaman mereka bukan apa-apa sampai hari ini yang banyak Roleplayer-ers lain bilang bahwa ratedMFams dan **ence_duasatu** adalah fams dan squad paling diminati banyak Roleplayers. Lebih tepatnya **ence_duasatu** yang bersifat terbuka, berbeda dengan ratedMFams, itu khusus untuk mereka yang dekat denganpengguna twitter Roleplayer yang terpampang diatas sana (terkecuali yang berusername ence)

**TukangCendol **: udah ya, gua ga sanggup mau balesin mt kalian lagi yang tanya ini itu. Gua bukannya males tapi gua udah frustasi karena ini semua. mungkin satu-satunya cara biar lebih baik Cuma LH.

**TukangCendol **: mienhe ratedmfams, ence_duasatu, atau semua yang pernah deket sama gua. Gua ngilang dulu buat beberapa bulan kedepan. Well, goodbye.

Luhan mengarahkan kursor kearah profil kemudian menekannya sehingga menampilkan keadaan twitter Chanyeol

**Hyunn's husband**

TukangCendol

[**Bio**] I saw you walk away leave me, without said goodbye, and made me miss you. very miss you. Don't you know dear? this fvcking heart always waiting for you. Saranghae, **BaekHyunneh**.

[**Loc**] Waiting for comeback on his anu. **[site] ** /ence_duasatu

**94.947 **Tweets . **7.904 **Following . **21.212 **Followers **[Edit Profil]**

Luhan memandangi avatar serta header twitternya yang membuat Luhan benar-benar kacau saat ini. entah kenapa, header yang berisi fanart super bersensasi itu hanya membuatnya terpaku kecewa. Mungkin setelah ini, tidak akan ada lagi ChanBaek versi Luhan yang akan menghiasi timeline keluarga dan squad nya. Dia mengarahkan kursornya menuju edit profil yang kemudian di klik dan merombak semuanya.

**Chanyeol [LH]**

TukangCendol

**[Bio] **I Just stuck on this perfvck world. This fvcking moment is killing me yep? Don't you get it my Hyunneh? – Long Hiatus

**[Loc] **World called Hell. **[site] ** /ence_duasatu

**94.947 **Tweets . **7.904 **Following . **21.212 **Followers **[Edit Profil]**

Luhan menarik nafas lega. Me-log-out twitternya kemudian menonaktivkan twitter Roleplayernya. Dia melirik ponsel yang memancarkan sebuah sinar dari dalam, disertai getaran yang terdengar oleh telinga Luhan.

**[Whatsapp] **3.212 pesan dari 77 percakapan.

**[BBM] **100+ new messages

**[Pesan] **35 pesan masuk

**[Twitter] guahan20** 50 New interactions

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia membuka kolom pesan terlebih dahulu. Melihat banyak pesan dari nama reallife famsnya itu. Didapati banyak yang memarahinya akibat ini dan itu. Luhan tidak membalas mereka semua, tapi mereka tau kalau Luhan tidak membalas tandanya Luhan memang benar-benar menikmati masalahnya kali ini sehingga tidak mau membagi ataupun meladeni orang lain yang menghubunginya. Bagi Luhan, yang mengerti hanya satu, yaitu Jongdae. Namun dia tau, orang cerdas seperti Jongdae akan kelabakan dengan tugas kuliahnya itu dibandingkan dengannya yang selalu mager kesana kemari. Jadi, Luhan memutuskan diri untuk melesatkan jiwanya kealam mimpi siang ini. lelah. Sekaligus masih dirundung kepiluan. Ada waktunya dia harus istirahat.

.

.

"Hmm" Luhan mengangkat telefonnya ketika ringtone panggilan berputar dan membuatnya agak sedikit kaget dari tidur. Dia menempelkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya kemudian berbicara dengan cara masih dengan keadaan mengantuk.

"Lu, gue Min-ra, lu lagi tidur? Udah bangun kan? gua mau ngomong" dalam hatinya meng-oh-kan, Min-ra, si **EMAKJONES** itu. Luhan mengangguk.

"Hooh. Ngomong aja Min" Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya, memposisikan ponsel yang menempel pada telinga kanannya itu berada diatas telinga dan tidak membuatnya memegangi ponsel itu lagi. matanya sayup-satup mendengarkan Min-ra bicara.

"Gue ke apartmen lu ya ,Lu? Ini penting banget masalahnya ,Lu" Kata Min-ra diseberang sana.

"Ngh.. mau ngapain lu ,Min. gua masih ngantuk. Mager ngebukain pintu"

"Najis! Sekarang gue ada di Seoul. Kasih alamatnya cepet"

Masih dengan keadaan terkantuk-kantuk Luhan mematikan panggilan Min-ra setelah sudah memberikan alamat apartmen nya berada. Min-ra, mau apa perempuan itu jauh-jauh datang dari Kunsan ke Seoul untuk menemui Luhan. Sedikit sinting.

Luhan menaruh kembali ponselnya ditempat semula. Dia kembali tertidur namun, belum sempat memasuki alam mimpi, bel kamarnya berbunyi, pintu di ketuk dan seseorang berteriak dari luar bahwa dia adalah Min-ra. Sialan! Pekik Luhan dalam hati, Min-ra! bagaimana bisa secepat itu datang ke kamar Luhan ,yasallam….

Dengan malas Luhan membangkitkan diri menuju pintu kamar kemudian membukakannya. Menampilkan dirinya yang sudah tidak beraturan. Kaus tipis berwarna putih yang membalut badannya menampakkan bentuk tubuh Luhan yang bidang itu tertampak jelas dimata Min-ra. kemudian boxer selutut yang menutupi batang kemaluannya itu. Min-ra menatap Luhan yang masih loyo dari atas ujung rambut yang berantakan –namun memberi kesan tampan- sampai ke ujung kakinya yang telanjang itu.

Ah, inikah Luhan? Meski Luhan pernah bervideo call dengan Min-ra, tapi bagi Min-ra ketika bertemu langsung tampang Luhan jadi sangat keren.

"Luhan –ya?"

"Ya iya gua Luhan terus siapa lagi, Min. yaudah masuk" Luhan mempersilahkan Min-ra masuk yang kemudian kembali ditutup lagi pintu apartemennya kemudian mempersilahkan Min-ra juga untuk duduk di sofa yang ada didekat televisi. Mereka duduk berdampingan namun Luhan Nampak lesu jadi dia kembali membaringkan kepalanya di punggung sofa.

"Jadi lu mau apa? lu udah makan? Mau gua pesenin makan dulu?" Tanya Luhan saat matanya terpejam. Sebenarnya kantuk masih menyerang, hanya saja datangnya Min-ra membuatnya malas untuk tidur. "Ah iya, lu Line 90 kan ya? gua manggil noona aja hm. iya noon, lu mau makan apa? apa mau tidur dulu?" Luhan nyengir saat matanya masih terpejap. Membuat tangan Min-ra melayang tepat di kepala Luhan.

"Gue ga laper lah ,Lu. Mau to the point aja" kata Min-ra

"Apaan sih? ini soal siapa dulu? jangan bilang lu kesini Cuma minta gua ga Long Hiatus. Sinting dasar" Cibir Luhan. Dia baru membuka matanya dan menabrkan pandangan itu tepat kewajah lembut Min-ra. mereka berdua saling melempar pertanyaan dalam batin mereka. Wajah kalem itu, bagaimana bisa memiliki jiwa mesum yang asdfghjkl..?

Luhan memperbaiki posisinya agar tidak menyandar loyo dipunggung sofa. Dia memfokuskan diri pada Min-ra.

"Ini soal Huna" kata Min-ra. Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"RL dia itu sekelas bareng adik gue ,Lu!" kata Min-ra gereget. Membuat Luhan menampilkan tampang terkejut innocent version nya itu.

"Kemarin sebelum dia ngemc-si lu, dia curhat ke adik gue. Dan adik gue cerita ke gue" Luhan manggut-manggut.

"Gue kan punya akun dua, yang satu buat main jadi fams adik gua, terus yang satu itu ya akun gua yang lu tau. tapi adik gua gatau kalau gue kenal sama lu dan gatau akun kedua gua. Dia bilang gini.

"Unn, unnie tau akun ini kan?" dia nunjukin akun lu yang tukangcendol tuh. Gua manggut. Terus ya, dia bilang kalau si Huna-lu itu Sehun temen namja sekelas dia, sampe dia bilang dia engga percaya kalo Sehun bisa ngegaet elu yang kata dia itu : "Ih.. Chanyeol yang itu kan famous banget.. sampe buming di kelas ngomongin dia. Katanya juga kan RL dia ganteng kaaak…. Pas aku liat emang dia gantengg.. namanya Luhan.. ih aku envy ihh….kenapa mesti sama Sehun yang cowok.. kenapa engga sama aku aja ih.. jelouuus" Sumpah ya gue mual dengernya" Min-ra dengan sok muntah ekspression itu langsung geli setelah memperagakan apa yang adiknya lakukan kemarin. Luhan nyengir sambil terkekeh namun belum membalas ucapan Min-ra. .

"Ya gitu lah intinya, gue gatau sefamous apa seorang Luhan dimata RL para RP-ers. Adik gua yang tergolong anak baru aja kenal elu ,yasalllam…" Min-ra menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Luhan makin nyengir.

"Gua ga pernah ngerasa sefamous itu. Ada lagi leluhur yang lebih famous, ya mungkin karena mereka ga pernah bertahan lama dan ga jadi sinting kaya gua di RPW" Luhan memukul jidatnya pelan. Sambil menyisir rambutnya kebelakang.

"Intinya sih karena gua bertahan jadi gua dibilang famous. Pedahal sih gua mah bukan apa-apa" Luhan melirik Min-ra yang mengangkat satu alisnya. Kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum lagi. "Coba lanjut gimana si Sehun itu" pinta Luhan.

"Hmm… setau gue, si Sehun emang sedikit bermasalah. Dia suka deket sama cewek ketimbang sama cowok. Tapi, dia engga bences gitu , tampangnya aja manly hmm.. mau liat fotonya? Gue ada foto dia sama adik gue" Min-ra merogoh tas kecilnya untuk mengabil ponselnya. Namun Luhan menahan dengan mengatakan bahwa nantinya dia akan tau dengan caranya sendiri. Dan niatan kecil itu terurung sehingga Min-ra menyamankan posisi tas kecilnya diatas kedua pahanya itu.

"Adik gue sampe naksir sama dia, tapi karena dia bertanda kutip, jadi.. gagal sudah harapan dia ke Sehun. Well, gue kasian sih tapi ya mungkin Sehun masih cinta kali ya sama lu" Min-ra mengangkat bahunya. Luhan yang mendengar itu jadi sedikit tertarik. Tampangnya berubah jadi penasaran. Wajah cakep itu hampir kena toyor Min-ra lagi jika tidak menurunkan kadar keimutannya.

"Gua aja ga bisa move on ,noon dari Huna, eh Sehun. Haha, yang pernah video call sama telefon gua emang udah jelas beda banget dibandingin via text. Cuma gua aja kali ya yang engga peka. Sebenernya mau jujur dia namja juga gua sih engga peduli"

"Nah iya, dia nya ketakutan kelewat batas ,Lu. Nah terus kan iya tuh dia ngeBM adik gua kemarin itu, ya cerita gitu lah kalau dia mau ngejauhin lu dan kasih salam perpisahan lewat menfess. Gua mau kasih tau elu tapi ya, kemarin kontak lu off semua"

Luhan manggut-manggut lagi.

"Gua capek kemarin banyak tugas. Kampret banget ga sih.. sampe ga bisa pegang gadget. Sampe gabisa masang koneksi internet… huwaahhh" Ucapnya pegal.

"Mending lu sibuk karena tugas kuliah. Sementara gue, selesai kuliah mau dinikahin.."

"NGEKS SERIUS NOON?! AWSS~ Udah mau jadi emak beneran dong. Jangan lupa undang gua ya noon!" Luhan mengangkat-angkat alisnya itu. Sambil memberi dua jempol ditambah tampang aegyo nya. Min-ra yang mendengar itu langsung sweatdropped.

"Belon siap nikah gue ,Lu."

"Alah bohong! Terus yang waktu sama Suho itu apaan? Lu nikah sama dia, nganu kesana kemari, bikin tl panas pls gua liat itu ya. dan sekarang lu bilang lu belum siap?!"

"LUHAN ITU DI RP PLEASE. DAN GUE CUMA PERLU TYPE DOANG AND FELT IT YOU KNOW!? SEDANGKAN GUA PRAKTEKINNYA GA SIAP OKE. GA SIAP" Min-ra teriak-teriak jengkel membuat salah satu pelayan menggedor pintu aparttmen Luhan memperngiati agar tidak berteriak-teriak. Min-ra dengan jengkelnya membalas sahutan itu dengan melempar salah satu high heels nya kearah pintu sebagai jawaban bahwa dia akan teriak terus-terusan.

"Hemeh" Tampang Luhan tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. "Ga punya bakat lu. Cuma bisa liat, nonton, type. Untalented" Luhan meremehkan.

"Jangan ngajak yadongan atau gua timpuk lu pake sepatu ini oke?!"

"Kaya lu berani"

PLETAKS

"MIN-RA! OKE OKE INI SAKIT YA!"

"Kan. jadi salah fokus" Min-ra memakai kembali sepatunya

"Noona, pls tolong ya ini sakit banget. kalau gagar otak gimana noon…. Mau tanggung jawab… ngiks hiksu" Luhan mendramatisir keadaan. Dia mengelus kepalanya sendiri yang kena getok high heels Min-ra. sementara Min-ra acuh tak peduli. Kadang tampang imut itu benar-benar bisa bereksplorasi menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan bagi Min-ra. dasar bocah!

"Diem. Mau dilanjut apa engga?" Min-ra melirik sinis.

"Hiksu. Lanjut noon"

"Mood gue ilang kan"

"Eek lu ,noon! Iya gua ga mesum lagi iya iya. Gua mesumnya di RP aja. Iya. Lu puas kan ,yassalaaaammm" Luhan sengit. Jidatnya ditepok lagi oleh tangannya sendiri. Oke, oke, ini bukan waktunya main pundung-pundungan. Toh Min-ra sendiri datang kemari untuk memberikan informasi soal Sehun kan.

Min-ra menarik nafas dalam kemudian memulainya lagi.

"Oke, balik lagi ke Sehun. Sebelumnya, lu tau BXBRP kan?" Tanya Min-ra. Luhan mengangguk penuh yakin. Jelas saja, RPBaseYaoi ternista itu yang menyatukan ChanBaek sampai saat ini. entah kenapa, nama BXBRP waktu itu lewat di timeline nya. Lewat begitu saja namun mengundang banyak minat para pengguna RP, salah satunya Luhan sendiri.

"Sehun itu ternyata ngadmin di BXBRP yang pake nick bengek, dia ngadmin juga engga populerr, intinya ga populer itu sejak sebelum dia ketemu sama lu. Tapi pas udah kenal, jadi pacar sampe sekarang udah jadi pasutri, engga nyangka ya nama dia di omongin banyak RP-ers. Followersnya nambah setiap hari malah ,huft" Min-ra seketika unmood lagi. mengingat akun Baekhyun saat Min-ra dimintai followback olehnya, followersnya masih dua ratus. Dua ratus tolong dan satu tahun langsung melonjak diangka 5k+ dan tanpa ada acara openfollow seperti yang biasa dan Min-ra juga lakukan. meski followers dia jauh berada diatas angka followers Baekhyun, tapi bagi Min-ra Baekhyun keren! Dapet followers karena banyak peminat mendapatkan fanservice dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sementara, dia yang dulu sempat menikah dengan Suho namun ditinggal deact hanya bisa meringis. Followersnya mentok diangka 16K dan membuatnya mengganti nama jadi **EMAKJONES**.

"Huuft, iri yang tersirat" Sindir Luhan. "Lanjut coba cerita lu. Terus gimana"

"Pfft. Ya gitu. Gua mau nawarin lu aja ambil giliran ,Lu. Sebagai emak RP lu, gue merasa tersakiti anaknya dibohongin sama si Sehun itu" kata Min-ra. Luhan membingung.

"Ambil giliran? Lu kira dia jualan sembako?"

"Bukan peak! Kali aja, lu mau, ngelakuin apa yang kaya dia lakuin sama lu sebelumnya" Min-ra memper-inti maksud dari ucapannya.

"Ha?" Bibir Seksi Luhan itu bergerak dengan rangkaian dua huruf itu menandakan bahwa dia memang tidak mengerti. "Maksud lu apaan sih, lu tau kan IQ gua ga sampe duaratus. Gua ga ngerti ciyusly" Min-ra mendatarkan ekspresinya itu.

"Jadi, gua nyaranin itu buat ngelakuin apa yang Sehun lakuin ,dulu. pas dia ngebohongin lu. Pas dia nerima lu gitu aja. Pas dia jadi pacarlu. Pas dia tanpa ada rasa bersalah ninggalin lu. Ngerti ,Lu Han?" Kata Min-ra. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. "Intinya, ambil giliran bikin dia ngerasain gimana kecewanya elu ,Lu" kata Min-ra

"Oh.. tapi gua masih bingung…."

"Yasallam.. Luhan lu bingung apalagi?!"

"Enggak, jadi, lu kesini, nemuin gua Cuma mau bilang gitu aja? Please videocall juga bisa plspls"

Min-ra menoyor kepala Luhan untuk ketiga kalinya. "Jangan kege-eran dulu. gua ada acara keluarga di Seoul. Dan gue tau lu tinggal di Seoul jadi gua sekalian mau nemuin lu"

"Oh.. jadi, gua mesti apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Lu mesti TG lagi ,Lu. Terus kapelan sama acc traight dia. Gua tau uname nya. Followersnya masih dikit dibandingin akun Baekhyun dia. Masih seribuan lah, tapi pas gua stalk dia migrasi kesana buat ga on dan ngejauh dari lu. Dia jadi Jongin, tau?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Tukang bakso di Indonesia bukan?"

"Ga usah ngelawak lu, jayus" Ekspresi datar Min-ra yang membuat Luhan kembali tertawa setelah lepas dari tampang sok polos itu. "Sumpah ya, lu jangan sok innocent gitu. Bikin orang yang liat langsyung jijik"

"Langsungnya biasa aja kampret"

"Alah banyak bacotnya. Jadi, gua kaya gini mau nyuruh lu TG jadi D.O Kyungsoo. Itu pacar rl nya Jongin. Dan, gua tau dia itu sendirian disitu dan payah banget buat ngemodusin cewek lain. Ya, uke lu itu ga bisa apa-apa. tapi ya, kalau main ada yang nyerang sih dia juga bakal bereaksi ,Lu. Gua ada akun yang engga kepake. Kali aja lu mau biar ga bikin akun lagi yang rawan suspen" Tawar Min-ra.

"Yaudah. mana akun lu? Nanti biar gua rombak abis. Boleh kan?"

"Boleh lah, buat lu aja sekalian. Wks. Puas-puasin ye"

"Kkkh.. thankseu my eommah~ lu mirip banget sama Jongdae, rl nya Yifan yang dulu. paling bisa diajak kompromi"

"Haha, jadi rl kalian sama-sama cowok juga?"

"Dulunya dia sekelas sama gua malahan. Ya gitu, karena saking jonesnya gua sama dia. Jadi kita pacaran RP gitu. Dan gua mau ngakak sekaligus geli jijik gimana gitu" Luhan ketawa dengan manisnya. aduh, coba Luhan tua dari dia dikit aja, udah di gaet seriously. Ya, sayangnya Min-ra engga suka tampang bocah kaya Luhan yang kalo lagi jalan dikira malah kaya adek-kakak. "Tapi ya gitu, YiTao putus karena si Jongdae leave rpw terus pindah sekolah ke luar negri hemeh~"

"Ih iya pedahal gua kangen kalian…" Min-ra berubah menjadi sosok fangirl kali ini. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Btw, lu cepet banget ya ,Min..?" Tanya Luhan langsung out of topic. Dia mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum membukakan pintunya dan membiarkan Min-ra masuk. Luhan jadi agak bingung. Padahal belum sampai satu menit dia mematikan panggilan dari Min-ra dan bergegas tidur lagi, namun Min-ra sudah datang terlebih dahulu.

Min-ra hanya tertawa mendengar hal itu. Dia menjelaskan bahwa ternyata tempat yang dia jajaki sejak menelfon Luhan adalah tempat dimana aparttmen Luhan ditempatkan sehingga Min-ra bisa langsung menuju apartmen Luhan kurang dari satu menit. Belum lagi apartmen Luhan ada di lantai satu saat Min-ra menanyakan dimana apartmen Luhan pada pelayan dibawah sana.

.

.

**DOKSoo **: **kkamjongout **–oppa, followback nne ^_^

"Demi Jongdae kesayangan gua si Yifan-oppa cintaku, gua gaakan sudi pake emot nista itu lagi"

Luhan bersumpah bahwa emoticon itu adalah emoticon menjijikan terakhir yang pernah dia ketik. Namun, demi menutupi penyamarannya itu, dia rela (Ini juga saran dari Min-ra karena RP-ers tahun sekarang lebih sering pake emoticon dan autotext yang menurut Min-ra –so ew). Sebenarnya, hal seperti ini bukan termasuk balas dendam. Luhan hanya mau kembali mengontak Sehun itu dan mentodongkan banyak pertanyaan pada lelaki tersebut soal hubungan mereka yang entah akan sampai kapan digantung.

Dan untungnya, Sehun on sehingga Jongin langsung membalas mention dari Kyungsoo. Ya, kali ini Luhan transgender menjadi Kyungsoo menurut perintah Min-ra dan menggunakan akun Min-ra, gila, masih limaratusan. Susah lagi jebe-jebe kalau Cuma followers 500an, belum lagi kebanyakan semua Roleplayer-ers tahun kemarin, bukan empat tahun sebelumnya yang seangkatan Luhan. Huft, bikin males, pikir lelaki itu. Sementara, untuk mencari followers dengan me-retweet openfollow adalah bukan style Luhan. Jadi followers di TukangCendol itu murni banyak pengguna akun twitter yang ngefollow dia tanpa adanya jalur acara openfollow.

**kkamjongout **: **DOKSoo **done.

"NAJIS"

Satu kata ketika membuka interaksi baru di laptopnya. Satu kata diakhiri dengan titik THAT'S NO MY STYLE! Dan perlu diketahui saja Luhan paling benci dengan Roleplayer-ers sok cool bales done. Followed. Udah. Pake titik. Menurut Luhan, itu sama sekali engga ada kesan niat basa-basi sama sekali. Kenapa engga sekalian followback tanpa reply?! Ugh!

Namun, Luhan harus tetap kelihatan manis. Kyunsoo kan manis.. imut, pacar rlnya Jongin. Masa iya Jongin mau nolak..

**DOKSoo **: **kkmjongout **Gomawo oppa! /smiles

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

4 menit

10

30

45 menit

1 jam.

Luhan stalk akun Sehun. Brengseknya lagi, Sehun bales mention orang lain sementara mention terimakasih dengan smile action itu engga dibales.. oke ini lucu banget buat Luhan. Hows annoying you are ,Se-Hun-a

Tapi saking menunggunya Luhan didepan Laptop, tiba-tiba ada satu interaction masuk. Dia sempat mikir kalau itu adalah Sehun. Namun ternyata, dia adalah akun Roleplay Wu Yi Fan. Dia ngegodain Kyungsoo.

"Eoh.. menjijikkan" Pekik Luhan melihat ketikan itu. Namun sebelum Luhan membalas mention tersebut. Luhan melihat profil Wu Yi Fan yang ternyata kekasih dari Tao. Eoh, kok masih bisa ngegodain cewek lain? Dasar hidung bengek!

**AHYIFAN** : **DOKSoo **Gua tau lu free malem ini. main sama gua di dm yuk :* gua pastiin lu bisa sampe puas sama gua /colek dagunya

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

Twoshoot karena oneshoot kayanya terlalu panjang /poteks/ well karena saya baru balik lagi ke RPW. Jadi saya ngepublish ff ini buat kalian semua yah! Sebenernya ragu-ragu masih ada peminat ini ff tapi yaudahlah saya coba coba buat publish. Semoga suka dan berkenan dihati para pembaca ya! thankseu~

Ditunggu yang keduanya, kasih saran dan masukan di kolom review monggo. Thankseu thankseu!


	2. Chapter 2

Main cast : Xi Lu Han, Oh Se Hun.

Thanks to Roleplayer's reviews : koalulu, _jeongnamdu_, luluna99, PandaCherry, _ElYo_, yehetnawl8, pijels, Kim Bo Mi, CalMeAlma, _raditia_, BabyHimmie, OSHRH 88, XiaoYu Deer94, _Hyera_.

Makasih respon di oneshootnya /cengir

Warn: Sekuel of Roleplayer, AU, OOC, Typo(s), abal-abalan, engga jelas, absurd, 70persen alur berasal dari otak 30persen berasal dari pengalam saya, ratedM for Roleplayer user. You'll find the seme here /?

Length : 2 of 2

Summary: DOKSoo : kkamjongout –oppa, followback nne? ^_^ "Demi Jongdae kesayangan gua si Yifan-oppa cintaku, gua gaakan sudi pake emot nista itu lagi" / "Lu, balik ngeTG lagi? yasallam…" / "Gua ga peduli. Gua sayang sama lu".

.

.

"_Eoh.. menjijikkan" Pekik Luhan melihat ketikan itu. Namun sebelum Luhan membalas mention tersebut. Luhan melihat profil Wu Yi Fan yang ternyata kekasih dari Tao. Eoh, kok masih bisa ngegodain cewek lain? Dasar hidung bengek!_

_**AHYIFAN**__ : __**DOKSoo **__Gua tau lu free malem ini. main sama gua di dm yuk :* gua pastiin lu bisa sampe puas sama gua /colek dagunya_

Rep :

**DOKSoo **: **AHYIFAN **m-mwo oppa? /tampang bego

Rep :

**AHYIFAN **: **DOKSoo **Sok pura-pura ga ngerti eoh. Atau mau main tl aja? Haha. Gua siap

Rep :

**DOKSoo **: **AHYIFAN **s-siap?

"Najes kenapa gua sok gagu gini eoh?. Oke oke, mainan baru. Bodo amat dikatain pe ha o atau apalah. Mungkin rejeki" Luhan cengengesan didepan laptopnya sambil membayangkan wujud Wu Yi Fan yang sedang menggoda Kyungsoo. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya membayangkan hal itu.

"Sial basah!"

**AHYIFAN **: **DOKSoo **Layanin junior oppa dong cantik please ssshhh

Rep :

**DOKSoo **: **AHYIFAN **Oppa.., Tao unnie gimana? Soo bukan pho. Maaf oppa

Luhan berteriak dalam hati. Tolong, meski niatan buruk itu sempat terlintas. Tapi tujuannya bukan untuk merusak hubungan orang. Kali ini Luhan harus fokus pada Sehun. Meski rasanya yadongan di tl itu sudah mendarah daging. Tapi tapi tapi! Sekali lagi, YiTao yang OTP bagi Luhan rasanya sayang banget untuk dirusak. Apalagi karena orang baru seperti Kyungsoo.

**AHYIFAN **: **DOKSoo **oppa ga peduli sama dia. Lagipula dia lagi hiatus. Haha. Ayodong Soo, daripada ngarepin Jongin. Mending sama oppa /smirk

"Noona, my beloved eomma… Chanyol khilap. Luhan juga ikutan khilap.. maaf… engga kuat iman. Kris wu menggoda iman serius…" Luhan meringis. Membayangkan bagaimana pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi nan tampan itu memberikan smirknya. Salah satu hal yang membuat Luhan benci. Ini semua mengingatkannya pada Jongdae si Wu Yi Fan! Sialan, style Yifan yang ini bener-bener balikin keadaan Yifan yang dulu!

Luhan berkutat didepan laptopnya. Kebingungan. Harus apa yang dia balas setelah ini. disisi lain, dia mau sama Yifan –oppa, tapi disisi lain lagi, dia engga mau merusak hubungan YiTao yang ini. dan, disisi paling ujung letak hatinya, tujuan dia berada disini untuk Sehun, bukan malah menjadi perusak seperti ini. oke. Sekarang nafsu mulai melilit tubuh Luhan sehingga membuatnya sulit –atau lebih tepatnya malas untuk melepas lilitan tersebut.

"Erm.. kalau Cuma sekali boleh kan..? lagipula Sehun engga peka-peka ya. bodo amat ah"

**DOKSoo **: **AHYIFAN **o-oppa /blushes

Rep :

**AHYIFAN **: **DOKSoo **/angkat dagunya/stare at your eyes/ kamu cantik Soo.

"Huwa huwa huwa…. WHERE I CAN FIND SOME TISSUE! Oke Luhan, stop fanboying. Fokus" Mulutnya menganga dengan siratan sebuah cengiran mendalam. Entah kenapa, perlakuan Yifan meski awalnya yadong. Tapi tetap manis. berasa kalau jadi cewek. Siapa gitu yang engga bakal blushes dikatain cantik. Apalagi pas dipandang matanya.

**DOKSoo **: **AHYIFAN **g-gomawo oppa /merunduk;blushes

Rep :

**AHYIFAN **: **DOKSoo **Liat mata oppa /angkat dagunya lagi/ oppa serius. Oppa tertarik sama kamu /stroke your cheek/

Luhan Cuma diem cecengiran. Dalam hatinya udah ngomel engga jelas. Ngomentarin apa yang ada didepan matanya itu. Oke. Kali ini dia harus diam. Dan ngikutin gimana alur drama yang lagi Yifan niatkan.

**DOKSoo **: **AHYIFAN **tapi Soo takut.. takut sama Tao unnie..

Rep :

**AHYIFAN **: **DOKSoo **kalau dia berani ngehina kamu. Oppa yang bakal turun tangan. /kiss your cheek/hold your neck/

Rep :

**DOKSoo **: **AHYIFAN **/shocked innocently/ o-oppa..

Rep :

**AHYIFAN **: **DOKSoo ** /hold your mess/close it easy/ sranghae ,Kyungsoo ie /whisper on your ear then Yifan kisses your neck softly/

Mulut Luhan membentuk huruf O sebulat-bulatnya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Dia merapatkan kedua kakinya itu.

"Kamu jangan bangun plis"

**DOKSoo **: **AHYIFAN **/moaning as sexy as Kyungsoo can/ o-oppa …. /SHE PULLS YOUR T-SHIRT. PULLS YOUR BODY. PULL ALL OF YOURS THEN LET YOU FVCKING HER TONIGHT OKAY.

LUHAN STOPPED! Oke, hapus satu persatu Luhan. Dua kesalahan yang sudah Luhan buat. pertama merusak capslocknya kemudian mengatakan kalimat yang tidak pantas diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo yang dikenal sebagai sosok perempuan kalem.

Ayo hapus lagi Luhan!

"Oke kayanya vulgar banget" Luhan menghapus kalimat tersebut sampai kata oppa yang kemudian dilanjut bahwa dia tidak benar-benar menikmati cumbuan yang dinikmati Yifan. Meski begitu, Luhan tetap saja membalas dengan bodohnya. Membalas setiap penolakan yang direspon oleh Yifan yang terus-terusan menyerangnya. "Oke ini gua yang bego. Sekarang… sekarang.. sekarang pindah ke dm. pls. ajak Kyungsoo!" Luhan meremas jemarinya menjadi sekepal. Dia benar-benar gereget. Luhan malah tiada henti membalas serangan-serangan itu yang modernnya ; jaim tapi mupeng.

**DOKSoo **: **AHYIFAN **N-no no no oppa /push your body slowly

"Yifan jangan asal masuk-masuk aja pls" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. dia merapatkan kakinya. Makin rapet. Kebelet pipispun sepertinya dia akan ngompol ditempat.

"plspls. Tidur yang nyenyak didalam sana ya sayang. Jangan bangun. Jangan.."

Luhan menunggu balasan dari Yifan. Sambil menunggu beberapa saat yang biasanya bales paling ngebut. Dia hanya bisa mager seketika. Limit kah? Pikirnya. Ah, yang penting nunggu.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

10 menit

15 menit

Ada pesan masuk aka direct messages. Oh, mungkin itu Yifan yang limit.

Luhan mengklik kolom tersebut dan melihat pesan masuk dari orang tersebut. Acara nganga besar-besarannya belum sepenuhnya mengatup setelah melihat pengirim direct messages itu.

Jongin.

IYA YANG KKAMJONGOS EH KKAMJONGOUT ITU

**kkamjongout**

**DOKSoo **: Jangan ladenin Wuyifan lagi.

Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya. Kenapa lagi Sehun ini. Luhan segera membalas.

**DOKSoo**

**kkamjongout **: maaf oppa…

**kkamjongout**

**DOKSoo **: jangan minta maaf. Dianya aja emang brengsek berani gangguin kamu. Itu Cuma dare dari temen-temennya. Cuma mau mainin kamu

**DOKSoo**

**kkamjongout **: dare? Mainin? Soo ga ngerti oppa

**kkamjongout**

**DOKSoo **: itu mainan ToD. Dare dia suruh yadongan sama rp Kyungsoo. Haha, oppa ga suka kamu digangguin

"Nyes.. Sehun aku tau kamu cemburu. Iya aku tau aku sok tau tapi yaudah sih. aku… eh dia mungkin tertarik sama Kyungsoo sih bukan gua, atau Chanyeol hemeh.. po to the teks" Luhan seketika mager. Well, ToD mainan engga mutu yang dimainin sama Min-ra dan ratedMFams. Dan Luhan belum pernah mainin permainan yang katanya nista itu.

**kkamjongout**

**DOKSoo **: kalo dia bales di dm atau mention jangan diladenin.

**DOKSoo **

**kkamjongout **: n-ne, oppa

"Xi Lu Han, yang sabar oke. Jangan main semprot sana sini. Meski lu sendiri tau lu malu kena mainan itu dan terlanjur basah. Oke iya gua yang salah iya oke. Sekarang gua laper"

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Dia berpikir untuk mengambil potongan waktu online nya untuk makan beberapa cemilan atau mungkin makanan yang membuat rasa laparnya hilang. Kali ini, dia harus jauh-jauh dari lappy nya. Jika tidak, Luhan malah berbalik fokus kepada laptop daripada makanannya.

.

.

Lepas beberapa menit setelah makan, dia kembali manteng di depan laptop yang didapati sama sekali kosong interaction. Padahal dipikirannya, aka nada tumpukan interaction yang perlu dia lihat satu per satu, ternyata.. oh iya, Luhan baru ingat bahwa akun yang ini bukan akun Chanyeolnya. Baiklah lupakan. Mari fokus kembali.

Luhan menguntit akun Jongin yang alih alih membuatnya takjub. Ternyata Jongin mentionan sama Yifan yang tadi. Luhan membacanya satu per satu. Dan ternyata, dalam percakapan itu menjelaskan ketidaksukaan Jongin terhadap Wuyifan yang asal saja menarik Kyungsoo sebagai bahan permainannya. Jongin mengatakan bahwa Wuyifan harus mengingat posisi Tao. Tapi, yang dilihat Luhan, tweet rl version juga ikutan nimbrung. Wuyifan bilang bahwa rl Tao yang minta dia buat yadongan sama Kyungsoo. Katanya untuk fanservice karena dia –rl Tao suka sama Pair Wuyifan x Kyungsoo. Dan Wuyifan juga bilang bahwa rl Tao ada bersamanya saat dia menggoda Kyungsoo –milik Luhan. Intinya, Dare ini buatan rl Tao sendiri. Apa pembaca mengerti? Tidak? sama. Author juga.

Baiklah, kembali pada Luhan. Dia yang habis-habisan stalking Jongin langsung nge dm Jongin. Rasanya, kalau memang jodoh memang engga akan pergi kemana-mana. Tapi masa iya si Sehun-a itu jodoh Luhan yang jelas-jelas memiliki batang yang sama dengan Luhan? Oh.. jangan gila.

**DOKSoo**

**kkamjongout **: oppa, soo ngestalk akun oppa. Soo engga percaya oppa ngebelain soo gitu. Tapi makasih ya :)

"Ih Liat, itu emot apaan yang baru gua ketik" Luhan memandang emot tersebut dengan tampang tak wajar. Luhan, selaku cowok emotless dan caplokers itu rasanya eneg dengan emot senyum semacam itu.

**kkamjongout **

**DOKSoo **: hha. Anytime soo /pats your head

"So Speechles oppa" Luhan cengengesan didepan laptopnya. Entah kenapa main RP makin bersensasi jika berada disekeliling keluarga RP yang sudah dia anggap sebagai para orang-orang sinting itu. Rasanya selalu nyambung kesintingannya. Saling melengkapi. Saling membutuhkan. Saling melarang agar tidak merasa kehilangan. Aww~

Oke, Luhan tidak berniat balas karena bingung mau balas apaan. Jadi dia mager beberapa saat didepan laptopnya. Namun, belum sepenuhnya nyaman dengan keadaan mager, Luhan didatangkan oleh dm lagi. dia mengkliknya. Dan ternyata itu dari Wuyifan. Erm.

**AHYIFAN**

**DOKSoo **: Kyungie, Mian soal tadi ya. itu dare dari rlnya Tao. Maaf maaf banget ya. gua ga mau dikatain namja brengsek karena hal ini :|

**AHYIFAN **

**DOKSoo **: Lu ga marah kan? maaf soo maaf. Jangan benci fans gelapmu pls jangan. Lu bias tercantik yang pernah gua biasin. Serius deh /v sign

**AHYIFAN **

**DOKSoo **: DIH LU MARAH BENERAN? MAAF GAJADI YADONGAN. Ini juga gara-gara si Jongin yang modus. Kayanya dia suka sama lu deh eh gatau lah

**AHYIFAN **

**DOKSoo **: BALES SOO….. JANGAN TIDUR ATAU JANGAN EXIT DULU PLS

**AHYIFAN **

**DOKSoo **: Soo gua nyesel deh bener. Ini gara gara rl Tao. Dia yang mau fs dari gua sama Kyungsoo…..

**AHYIFAN **

**DOKSoo **: dia gabakal ngebash lu kok beneran deh /v sign. Soo jan sewot dong. Nanti ga cantik lagi loh, nanti jongin diambil yang lain,,….

**AHYIFAN **

**DOKSoo **: elah, gua diikacangin… potek oy

**AHYIFAN **

**DOKSoo **: Yaudahlah -_-

Luhan keluar dari kolom pesan AHYIFAN yang spamming itu. Dia mengarahkan cursornya pada dm Jongin. Semoga Jongin masih on. Amin.

**DOKSoo **

**kkamjongout **: eum, oppa.. Yifan oppa dm Soo, katanya dia minta maaf. Soo boleh bales dia atau engga?

"Kyungie polos Yifan oppa" Luhan nyengir lagi. entah kenapa, sensasi yang berbeda terus saja membuat sudut bibirnya merangkai menjadi senyuman yang tak jelas maksudnya itu.

**kkamjongout**

**DOKSoo **: Aih? /flat/ oppa kan larang kamu bales dm/mt dia kalau dia yadongin kamu soo

**DOKSoo**

**kkamjongout **: oh hehe iya oppa

**kkamjongout**

**DOKSoo **: dia dm apaan?

**DOKSoo**

**kkamjongout **: dia minta maaf terus dia bilang itu dare dari rl tao terus dia bilang kayanya oppa suka sama soo terus dia bilang suruh bales dm dia sebelum soo tidur atau exit..

**kkamjongout **

**DOKSoo **: wupan kampret -_- gausah dibales. Oppa aja yang bilangin ke dia biar ga ngedm apa apa lagi ke kamu

**DOKSoo **

**kkamjongout **: nne oppa /smiles

"Hun-a, kenapa feelnya ngena banget chagiya? Jangan bikin Lulu potek dong. Kangen tau" Luhan meringis. Bagaimanapun, rasa cinta selama hampir setahun itu takkan pernah pudar dengan mudah hanya karena satu menfess yang awalnya memang sempat membuat Luhan kesal. Jika boleh jujur, seorang Hun-a yang mengajarkannya bagaimana bisa mencintai secara tulus. Karena Luhan sadar, hubungannya selama ini tidak pernah semulus mencintai seorang Hun-a yang… ah, tentu tau soal masalah yang di derita lelaki di seberang sana itu.

Sekarang waktunya berpotek ria. Mari flashback dan tinggalkan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Luhan melihat berandanya dan berniat exit malam ini. namun, tweet AHYIFAN kembali membuatnya tersenyum kecut lagi. entahlah kenapa.

**AHYIFAN **: Hitam, go back to your mother then say something like you didn't love Wuyifan who flirting your "gebetan failed" poor.

Luhan keluar dari zona sinting itu. Dia cepat-cepat melompatkan diri keranjangnya kemudian membaca history percakapan Luhan dan Hun-a di whatsapp sampai membuatnya hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati. Yang dia butuhkan hanya satu,

"MIN-RA OR JONGDAE COME PLS"

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, kalau jodoh memang selalu satu jalan yang sama meski dari salah satu pihak mementingkan ego mereka. Namun, yang tercatat di buku takdir memang seharusnya terwujud bukan? Ya, dengan owner yang sama orang itu-itu lagi, Kyungsoo dan Jongin jadi, mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan resmi atau semua orang tau itu disebutnya, pacaran, kapelan, cie cie an, atau apa saja lah. Ini juga berkat YiTao yang rempong ngatain Jongin engga gentle. Dan ngatain Jongin ga laku karena setiap ngedeketin RP Kyungsoo selalu gagal. Beda saat sama Kyungsoo-nya Luhan. Dramanya nyes, lancar gimana gitu. Jadi ya, Luhan seneng dicampur tak terungkapkan. Hari itu Min-ra yang dikabarin sama Luhan langsung bilang selamat dan berkoar engga jelas di twitter **EMAKJONES, **tapi engga terlalu ngode kalau yang dia maksud adalah Luhan. Takut si Jongin masih ngestalk Min-ra selaku mertua RPnya itu.

**Zitaoya **: **kkamjongout DOKSoo AHYIFAN **EKHEM. JONGEN. JAN NGELUPAIN YANG DISEBELAH EAK.

**kkamjongout **: **Zitaoya DOKSoo AHYIFAN **paan sih lu. Ngerusak suasana aja

**AHYIFAN **: **kkamjongout Zitaoya DOKSoo **: ga usah kasar hitams. Tao Cuma ngingetin lu aja.

**kkamjongout **: **AHYIFAN Zitaoya DOKSoo **Iya iya. Makasih. Cuman gue ga ngurusin lagi ya. udahlah, ga ngerti keadaan banget hyung ngomong gitu

**AHYIFAN **: **kkamjongout Zitaoya DOKSoo **wa lu aktif kan? jangan sering ganti-ganti nomer codet

**kkamjongout **: **AHYIFAN Zitaoya DOKSoo **iya iya. Pc gue duluan hyung

**DOKSoo **: **kkamjongout AHYINFAN Zitaoya **ini kenapa /flat

**kkamjongout : DOKSoo **rapopo chagi /cengir.

**DOKSoo **: **kkamjongout **hehe.. oppa punya akun lain ya?

**kkamjongout **: **DOKSoo **/sigh/ iya Kyungie. Tapi udah engga kepake

**DOKSoo **: **kkamjongout **beneran?

**kkamjongout **: **DOKSoo **iya sayang. Ngapain oppa bohong. Itu akun udah lama banget engga kepake. Udah buluk mungkin haha

"Lu tau gimana sakitnya lu bilang gitu Hun? Lu ga ngerti gimana seseknya gua Hun? Peka pls" Luhan banjir malam itu. Dia sadar, entah kenapa perasaan kuatnya menuju akun yang engga kepake itu akun Baekhyun- Sehun sendiri.

Yaudah, ikuti mainanmu saja sayang. Kita dalam keadaan saling membohongi. Ya, aku tau. toh aku mau memperkuat takdir yang salah menyatukan kita menjadi berbelok terjatuh dalam jurang kesesatan ini bukan? Jika memang seharusnya aku adalah seutuhnya milikmu, takdirmu, separuh jiwamu, maka sepenuh hati akan kupertahankan ini semua.

Mager pls Luhan, jangan sok puitis. Ayo kembali seperti Luhan yang sinting!

**DOKSoo **: **kkamjongout **Kyungie engga mau akun oppa yang itu bikin Kyungie kehilangan oppa … /peluk oppa/

**kkamjongout **: **DOKSoo **/chuckles/ Never, oppa loves you ,Kyungie /strokes her hair/

**DOKSoo **: **kkamjongout **pegang janji oppa ne. oppa yang bikin Kyungie sayang sama oppa /eratin pelukannya

**kkamjongout **:** DOKSoo **/smiles/balas pelukannya/ Stuck in this superfake world but my feeling are true for you ,Kyungie. So lucky to have you!

**DOKSoo **: **kkamjongout **/pout;cry on his arms/ Saranghae oppa. Saranghae

**Kkamjongout **: **DOKSoo **bby don't cry. /lepas pelukannya/liat wajah Kyungsoo/hapus air matanya/ Nado, Kyungie /then he kisses her lips softly/

"FVCKING GOOD . OR WHTEVER. ILYSM ERH!"

.

.

"Jongdae my beloved. Miss you. Sumpah ga bohong miss you laah" sudah berapa bulan dia engga kontak bareng Jongdae. Yaampun, lama banget. Jongdae sayang, sesibuk apa kamu di sana. Pasti kamu akan jadi sosok bapak yang sukses. Ah envy nih!

Luhan cengir asam didepan layar laptopnya melihat Jongdae. Meski rasanya Luhan sudah hampir membelokkan dirinya lebih sesat, namun dia tau. Jongdae tidak menyukai hal itu. Maka dari itu dia hanya bersikap sewajarnya. Dan dia juga tau, dia masih belum bisa move on dari Hun-a, dan dia engga tertarik sama Jongdae. Ah, lagipula Jongdae udah punya pacar kan disana. Siapalah itu, cewek, mirip Minseok masa. (ayo tebak di review/?)

Sementara, Jongdae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Pasti kalau udah gini mau nyeritain RP lagi. coba ceritain" pinta Jongdae yang sudah mengetahui maksud dan tujuan Luhan siang ini. Luhan makin nyengir engga jelas.

"Terlalu panjang untuk diceritain. Mulut gua mau berbusa macam apa hm…" Kata Luhan

"Elah, tumben Lu, biasanya kan nyerocos mele ga perduliin gua dengertin apa engga. Pasti ada apa apa ini"

"Plss.. ada apa apa apaanya kkkhhhh~"

"Ngomong yang jelas peak. Btw gimana kabar RP? Makin absurd engga? Terakhir gua denger dari temen RP makin aneh masa. Katanya jauh dari jaman kita pas main dulu"

"Iya kali ya, engga perduli kaya gitu mah. Waktu itu pernah sih lewat kayak acc basher gitu. Gua bacotin awalnya. Sampe dia kaya sok melas gitu balesnya. Jijik gua. Tapi terus gua report spam sampe guahack akun dia." Tampang Luhan meremeh mengingat kejadian itu. Toh, dia tau orang seperti itu hanya mau numpang pemes dan engga pantes menetap di rpw lebih lama. untungnya, orang seperti Luhan memiliki banyak talenta dalam hal berbau internet. Jika dia merasa risih, apapun bisa dia lakukan hingga hal yang membuatnya risih itu hilang.

"Kkkh~ ini lho, si temen gua juga bilang katanya dia kenal sama acc TukangCendol itu lho yang katanya pemes pemes di rp. Yang katanya demen yaoian. Demen yadongan di tl. Yang followersnya bejibun. Aduh. Itu ownernya siapa sih siapa. Envy gua" Jongdae kode-kode engga jelas sambil memberikan cengirannya pada Luhan. Semenatra itu, yang dituju langsung tertawa kaku. Salahkan lah RPW yang membawanya keliling dunia.

"Diem aja lu diemmm. TukangCendol siape kaga kenall"

"Najeess. Itu ngapa di akun lu ada LHnya. Bio lu sok galau lagi ew ew"

"Aishhh… Diem aja lah, gua males ngebahasnya nih Jong! Lagipula kayanya gua ga make akun itu lagi ah. Bikin mager. Udah ga jelas"

"Kenapa atuh? Bikin acc baru aja sayang"

"Iya udah. Jadi Kyungsoo kkhh~"

"Lu, ngeTG lagi? yasalaamm…. Apa nama acc lu? Minta fs ah"

"Kkkhh~ et DOKSoo beb"

"Wks. Eh iya, kenapa lu ngeTG ,Lu?"

"Sudah lelah menyerang. Butuh diserang gua. Kkkkhh~ ngomong apa sih gua Jong aduh. Main serang-serangan jadi kepingin sesuatu"

"Sesuatu apa!?"

"Erm.. anu"

"JANGAN ANU ANUAN! PINGIN APA!"

"Udah ah, on RP dulu gua ya. kapel gua udah nunggu di dm. ppai my hani bani suwiti" Luhan menutup percakapan mereka sepihak. Dia tertawa. Entah kenapa. rasanya terlalu kaku mengingat apa yang baru saja dia katakan. ini soal Anu, anu itu apa?

Well, menjadi sosok kalem IS NOT LUHAN STYLE tapi menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai perempuan nakal itu kayaknya engga banget! jadi, yaudah nikmati aja yang ada hari ini. toh, jika jodoh mereka akan menikah lagi di akun yang berbeda. benar bukan?

.

.

**10 New Interactions**

**Perfakeyeoja **: **DOKSoo **HappyFirstAnniversarry watch this video if you feel lucky to have **kkamjongout **! he loves you than anything [link youtube]

**Namjuu **: **DOKSoo **HappyFirstAnniversarry watch this video if you feel lucky to have **kkamjongout **! he loves you than anything [link youtube]

**realChanyeol **: **DOKSoo **HappyFirstAnniversarry watch this video if you feel lucky to have **kkamjongout **! he loves you than anything [link youtube]

**fakenamja **: **DOKSoo **HappyFirstAnniversarry watch this video if you feel lucky to have **kkamjongout **! he loves you than anything [link youtube]

**kolormelar **: **DOKSoo **HappyFirstAnniversarry watch this video if you feel lucky to have **kkamjongout **! he loves you than anything [link youtube]

**AHYIFAN **: **DOKSoo **HappyFirstAnniversarry watch this video if you feel lucky to have **kkamjongout **! he loves you than anything [link youtube]

**Zitaoya **: **DOKSoo **HappyFirstAnniversarry watch this video if you feel lucky to have **kkamjongout **! he loves you than anything [link youtube]

**kkamjongout **: I love you. Selamat hari jadi yang pertama Kyungie /smiles. So I'll try to be better for u honey! /hugs

"Aih Jongin…" Pagi ini, jam baru menunjukkan pukul Sembilan. Namun mention nya sudah penuh dengan projek yang Jongin berikan dalam rangka merayakan hari jadi mereka itu. Luhan terharu, ini mengingatkan pada apa yang pernah Jongdae (sebagai Yifan) yang memberikan kejutan seperti ini saat masih bersama Tao, dan juga mengingat apa yang pernah dia lakukan pada Baekhyun dulu. yang selalu memberikan hadiah gila-gilaan dan terang-terangan itu. Contohnya pada pergantian tahun 2013 di hari jadi mereka, Luhan memberikan video berupa fan art dari berbagai sumber dengan memberikan sebuah lagu cinta yang Luhan nyanyikan dengan suara lembutnya itu sebagai pemanis video tersebut. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat warga tl terkesiap dan langsung berceceran tumpah di mention Luhan. Salah satunya Min-ra yang teriak di tl mengatakan bahwa "**SUARA LULU CENDOL GA NAHAN LAH. MAU NANGIS. LULU BE MINE**" Dia tau, dimana letak serius dan bercanda seorang Min-ra, maka dari itu, setiap tweet berkaploks Min-ra dia simpulkan sebagai tweet abal-abalan dan engga memberi unsure atau apapun baginya.

Luhan penasaran, dia mengklik link di tweet tersebut yang menhubungkannya pada saluran Youtube, untung ga buffering. Dia mendengar suara gursang dari sana. Mula-mula gelap dan hening yang kemudian menampilkan layar dimana seseorang didalam sana tengah memegang gitar kayu. Terduduk memeluk gitar tersebut dan tersenyum kearah kamera. Lebih tepat dimata Luhan dia mendapatkan tatapan tersebut.

Entah kenapa, apa ini benar-benar perasaannya atau memang sudah menjadi satu kesatuan dengan takdir. Tapi Luhan yakin, orang didalam sana adalah Sehun. Lelaki yang membohonginya. Memberikan sebuah lagu dengan gitar kayu dan suara merdu beralunan lagu because im stupid milik SS501. Dalam benak Luhan, lagu itu lagu yang seharusnya dia nyanyikan saat ini. namun, dia tau, dibalik lagu itu dia mengerti ada sebuah siratan makna yang pasti memberikan artian besar bagi Sehun mengapa dia memilih lagu tersebut untuk Luhan, eh maksudnya Kyungsoo.

Video itu berlangsung empat menit dengan penutup senyuman manis dari Sehun sambil mengatakan kalimat manis di akhirnya.

"Jebal nal ttonagajima ,Kyungie. Hanaman saranghanikka, hanamyeon chungbunhanikka (Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyungie. Aku hanya cinta kamu, aku hanya bahagia denganmu) "

seperti membisikkan suara merdunya di telinga Luhan. Astaga, Luhan mati rasa. Senyumannya tak henti mekar. Dia hanya mengepal tangannya gemas dan rasanya ingin berteriak. OH SEHUN SO KILLING ME!

"Stay with me forever" Kalimat akhir yang muncul dari layar tersebut. Luhan mengangguk kuat. Sambil meyakinkan dalam hati. "Yes. I would"

.

.

**ydgminah_gd **: INI RLNYA **DOKSoo**. Mirip kaya rl **TukangCendol **atau emang itu lu bby? [Link photos]

**junmyun **: **ydgminah_gd DOKSoo TukangCendol** wanjer. Cendol ngetg lagi

**tukangbakpao **: **ydgminah_gd DOKSoo TukangCendol **jan ngebash aja kerjaanlu min. bikin jijik

**fakerich **: **ydgminah_gd DOKSoo TukangCendol **anjay dia pindah acc pedahal di cendol masang LH. Mafia acc+kapel gila ga ada puasany lu cendol hahah.

**ydgminah_gd **: gua mah kesian. Rl cendol itu ngejer-ngejer rl baekhyun dan mereka sama sama lagi di acc JongSoo. Jodoh ye sama sama homo. Jijik ewww

**yeodjaadja **: **EMAKJONES **tal, jelasin kenapa si cendol ada di acc ini **.**doksoo? tebang!

**EMAKJONES **: **yeodjaadja **paan gua baru on

**yeodjaadja **: **EMAKJONES **stalk .ydgminah_gd skg

**EMAKJONES **: GILA SIAPA YANG BERANI NGESHARE RL CHANYEOL. NGAKU LU BG*T. JIJIK YA. PENJILAT NAJIS LU.

**yeodjadja **: **DOKSoo TukangCendol **Lu bilang LH tapi on disini? Cih. Jangan main drama chen

**namjaganteng **: si Cendol bikin acc baru jadi Kyungsoo. Walah ngakak. Dia ngejer-ngejer Huna berasa yaoi bener lu cen :v

**pandamas **: Cen lu ngelawak banget sih. banyak drama najis. Ga nyangka gua. Lu muka dua gitu

**ence_duasatu **: **TukangCendol **Kami kecewa

**ence_yura **: dulu lu bilang ga suka sama mafia acc. Taunya lu kaya gini. muna lu cen. Najis masa

**minnieseok **: Cendol maho pls. jijik gua jadinya.

**EMAKJONES **: INI ACC MINTA DI GOROK SIH. DIA SENGAJA JADI PHO. IYA GUA TAU. MATI AJA LU SEKALIAN. **ydgminah_gd**

**EMAKJONES **: DAN LU SEMUA KALO GATAU APA-APA MENDING DIEM. JAN BANYAK BACOTNYA AJA. NGATAIN INI ITU.

**EMAKJONES **: LU JUGA PENJILAT NAJIS. NGATAIN CHANYEOL INI ITU GAJELAS. JIJIK NAJIS PENJILAT. SOK TAU NJAY **ydgminah_gd**

**EMAKJONES **: ADA YANG NGATAIN RL CHANYEOL MAHO GUA DATENGIN RUMAHLU YA. GUA GA BOHONG!

**ydgminah_gd **: Kalem ye. Gua mah tau semuanya. Gua bahkan kenal rl chanyeol. Mangkanya gua kaya gini. kesian gua sama mereka. Main drama mele.

**ydgminah_gd **: jujur aja gua nyangka si rl cen sampe jatuh cinta sama rl hyun sampe cari tau cloning acc hyun. Ngakak weh. Jodoh homoan. Jadi melas sama mereka

**ydgminah_gd **: **kkamjongout DOKSoo TukangCendol BaekHyunneh **semoga cepat putus ya. daripada kalian homo asli mending gaet gua :v

"Yasalam… kena bashing lagi" Luhan mengerang keras ketika mendapatkan banyak tweet seperti itu di akun Kyungsoo nya. Dia tau. pasti Jongin sendiri sudah tau dan..

"Ya, gua bisa apa kalo rl gua ketauan sama Jongin. Yaudahlah, mungkin emang bukan takdirnya sih. haha" Luhan tertawa miris. Fams nya sendiri menghina nya sebagai sosok munafik bermuka dua. Dan satu-satunya yang masih membela hanya Min-ra. hanya Min-ra dari beberapa orang yang dia kenal.

Luhan menghela nafas sebelum pada akhirnya dia melihat direct messages dari Jongin.

"Gua tau lu mau ngehindar lagi. silahkan"

**kkamjongout**

**DOKSoo **: Hyung

**DOKSoo **

**kkamjongout **: Kenapa? lu nyesel ketemu sama gua lagi di acc yang beda.

**kkamjongout**

**DOKSoo **: Ini beneran Luhan hyung? Serius..

**kkamjongout**

**DOKSoo **: Maaf hyung..

**DOKSoo **

**kkamjongout **: Gausah minta maaf. Lu ga salah. Gua yang harusnya minta maaf. Udah ngedrama selama ini

**kkamjongout**

**DOKSoo **: Hyun ga bermaksud hyung

**DOKSoo **

**kkamjongout **: Lu bukan baekhyun. Gua mau chat ini pembicaraan rl kita. lu Sehun, gua Luhan.

**kkamjongout**

**DOKSoo **: iya hyung. Maaf udah mulai semuanya kaya gini..

**DOKSoo**

**kkamjongout **: Gua mau ketemuan sama lu. Gua ga bisa ngechat kaya gini terus hun, lu tau gua sayang sama lu sampe rl. Mau huna mau sehun yang terpenting lu bikin gua nyaman selama ini

**DOKSoo **

**kkamjongout **: lu gatau kan, gua kaya gini cuma biar hubungan kita engga ngegantung. gua Cuma mau kita tetep kontak bareng. Gua gamau lu ngejauh gini

**kkamjongout**

**DOKSoo **: saya tau hyung bukan bisexsual, maka dari itu saya ga berani ngaku …

**DOKSoo**

**kkamjongout **: Terus setelah lu ngerubah semua yang ada di gua lu mau ninggalin gua gitu aja gitu?

**kkamjongout**

**DOKSoo **: Mianhae gege

**DOKSoo**

**kkamjongout **: you know im in frustrasion to forget you?

**kkamjongout**

**DOKSoo **: I see gege..

**DOKSoo**

**kkamjongout **: ily since I met you on bbh acc. Don't you?

**DOKSoo**

**kkamjongout **: idc who I love. Sehun, huna, I just want to be with you together. Don't you… don't you feel how I love you sehun..?

**kkamjongout**

**DOKSoo **: I feel incomplete to love you. Im not perfect. I made mistake and make your family hate you gege.. mianhae…

**DOKSoo**

**kkamjongout **: jangan salahin dirilu. Gua yang cinta sama lu sehun! Gua ga peduli sama mereka diluar sana mau ngatain kita apaan. Toh yang gua sayang Cuma lu

**kkamjongout**

**DOKSoo **: I remember when you told me, so lucky to have you, it was true till now. Gege saranghae /hugs

Luhan memejamkan matanya pelan. Dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Entah kenapa, hal ini makin membuatnya sesak. Dipikirannya, hanya mau menemui Sehun hari ini juga! Dia tidak peduli apa yang nanti akan orang katakan. meski dikatakan sebagai orang yang tidak memiliki otakpun dia tidak peduli.

Kau ingat cinta buta? Kau ingat bagaimana deskripsi mengenai dua kata itu? Kau ingat siapa saja pelaku dari dua kata tersebut? Ya, itulah yang kini Luhan jajaki didirinya. Dia mengalami serangan cinta buta yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa bahwa hanya dia dan Sehun yang berada di muka bumi ini. saling mencintai satu sama lain tanpa memperdulikan komentar ketidaksukaan orang lain mengenai hubungannya. Kau mengerti? Istilah itu sebenarnya nyata?

Kau akan merasakannya.

Nanti.

Dia memutuskan keluar dari twitternya dan menonaktivkan laptopnya. Lelaki itu mengambil ponselnya kemudian menelfon Min-ra dengan segera.

"Kasih alamat rumah lu sekarang. gua kesana"

Ucapnya setelah panggilan terhubung.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Kusan hanya untuk menemui seorang namja bernama Sehun. Mungkin Luhan bisa dibilang sebagai orang yang sinting di level atas. Namun, selama masih dibutakan oleh cinta. Seseorang takkan pernah sadar dan takkan memperdulikan sekitarnya. Yang terpenting hanya satu, tujuannya menemui orang yang dia cinta. Itu saja.

Selama waktu masih ada dan berpihak pada Luhan, dia akan memanfaatkan hal itu sebaik mungkin.

Lelaki berpostur tubuh kekar nan macho itu keluar dari kereta yang terhenti di Stasiun Kusan. Dia menghubungi kembali nomor Min-ra sambil sesekali melirik sekitar mencari keberadaan perempuan yang sudah janjian agar menjemput Luhan di ruang tunggu stasiun ini. sementara, Luhan sendiri belum terlalu paham daerah Kusan. Maka dari itu dia harus menanyakannya pada sang peta, Min-ra.

"Dimana?" Ucapnya ketika panggilannya sudah terhubung.

"Lu yang dimana! Nanti gua samperin"

"Gua baru keluar, didepannya resto. Cepet ya noon"

"Gila. Kebelet banget pen ketemu Sehun"

"A apaan.."

"Ayo"

"Lu ngomong sama siapa noon. Gua tunggu. Gua gugup erm…"

"Lu bisa nervous juga ,Lu? Kkh~ yaudah gua kesana. Tunggu ya"

"Oke"

_Lu gatau gua gugup sekali.. kok gua bisa gugup. Kenapa? gua ga bisa control detak jantung gua. Edan kenapa gua jadi alay gini sih. pls ya Luhan, lu Cuma mau ketemuan sama Sehun bukan mau ngelamar dia. So, lu jangan berlebihan. Lu mau diketawain gaya apa sama Min-ra kalau tau lu gugup kaya gini? oke. Netralisir semuanya. Lu tau kan lu bisa jadi orang sinting kapanpun lu mau? ya! maka dari itu bersikap sintinglah selagi bisa. Jangan gugup._

Luhan ngebacot dalam hati sekaligus komat kamit engga jelas. Dia berjalan lamban sambil menggendong tasnya menuju meja resto. Dia menunggu Min-ra disana. Menduduki kursi sambil memainkan gadgetnya.

Seriously, kayanya berat bangat kalau harus on rp. Dia memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan personal accountnya yang udah ngebuluk dari bulan bulanan lalu. Dia hanya ngecek mentionnya ternyata mention lama yang engga jelas arah bicaranya. Sudah engga jelas, uname Luhan masih juga di tag. Luhan kesal mau membanting gadgetnya, namun, masih sayang…

Dua tiga lima menit menunggu, ternyata tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama akan kedatangan Min-ra. dari arah yang jauh Min-ra meneriaki nama Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Luhan yang sadar langsung berdiri dari kedudukannya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya kemudian balas melambaikan tangan. Iya, dari jauhpun itu memang sudah pasti Min-ra.

Namun yang membuat aneh, seseorang disebelahnya. Yang memandangnya kaku membeku.

Astogay, demi Jongdae eh, demi Zitao model seksi yang engga ada tandingannya.

Min-ra bawa Sehun.

Sehun yang pernah nyanyiin lagu because im stupid waktu annive pertama JongSoo. Ada disebelah Min-ra.

Memandangnya takjub. Bungkam. Speechles. Matanya bahkan engga berkedip sedetikpun. Yasalam.. mana lagi Luhan langsung terpanah liat Sehun secara langsung. Jujur aja, Luhan merasa bogel saat ini. secara, Sehun dari kejauhan kelihatannya lebih tinggi dari dia. Aduh malu.

"Ayo!" Min-ra terlihat menarik Sehun disana. Sehun yang langsung lepas dari masa kaku dan gugupnya mengiyakan dengan paksa dan berjalan menuju Luhan bersama. Min-ra memberi intruksi bahwa Sehun engga perlu gugup untuk bicara sama orang sinting seperti Luhan. Meski Min-ra tau konflik batin apa diantara keduanya. Tapi Min-ra hanya mau Sehun enjoy dan engga terlalu mendramatisir pertemuan pertamanya sama Luhan.

Sejalan mereka sampai dan Luhan melirik Sehun yang berada disamping Min-ra.

"Sekalian gua bawain orangnya" kata Min-ra melirik Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan menampilkan tatanan sok manly itu dan mendesah berat.

"Jadi dia yang berhasil bikin gua galau galauan ga jelas selama ini?" Tanya Luhan pada Min-ra. Luhan melirik sinis sosok Sehun didepannya yang malah ketakutan engga jelas ketika bertemu Luhan. Firasat Sehun dari awal sudah benar. Gege pasti akan benci sekali sama Sehun!

"Mianhae gege…" Suaranya kedengaran miris. Sehun hanya merunduk tak berani melihat tampang Luhan yang cantik namun garang itu. Semua firasatnya benar, Min-ra membawanya bertemu Luhan pasti ingin melihat Sehun yang akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Luhan. Dan ternyata memang benar kan?

"Sikat aja Lu!"

Benar kan… Sehun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Inginnya digigit sampai berdarah! Tapi sakit..

"Real life juga uke ,Hun? Jiwa Jongin nya mana?" Serak suara Luhan terdengar menantang. Mengingat bagaimana sosok macho seorang Jongin di twitter. Oh, hanya twitter ya bukan real life? Ah, Sehun da ultimate uke right?

Sehun yang mendengar itu makin gelisah. Entah kenapa, dia sendiri dirundung kegugupan yang tak berujung. Dia membeku dan enggan melihatkeadaan Luhan didepannya. Sebenarnya niat angkat bicara itu sudah dia tanamkan dalam hati, namun, ketakutannya dan rasa bersalahnya itu, semua jadi terasa semu. Hanya jadi mimpi yang terkubur. Buktinya, Sehun masih diam sampai sekarang kan?

Sedangkan Min-ra hanya tersenyum diiringi gelengan kepala yang melihat keadaan Sehun yang benar-benar membeku dihadapan Luhan itu. Padahal, sudah berkali-kali Min-ra ingatkan. Luhan itu sinting, omongannya jangan dibawa serius.

Tapi ya, pendapat orang kan beda-beda..

Luhan yang melihat gelagat Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng. Ternyata, jiwa SMP Sehun masih melekat. Coba perhatikan, dimana sisi dewasa seorang SMA Kelas XI seperti Sehun?

"Sehun santai aja, gege ga gigit deh ciyus" Luhan tertawa pelan sambil memberikan v sign nya. Oke, masa-masa manly yang bikin Sehun takut harus dihilangkan terlebih dahulu. Luhan harus bersikap friendly pada Sehun di pertemuan pertamanya. Bagaimanapun, Luhan tidak mau orang jebolan RP yang ditemuinya merasa tidak nyaman diluar dunia rp. Salah satunya Sehun yang ternyata masih kaku seperti ini.

Curiga, pasti ini pura-pura.

Buktinya di tl ChanBaek Sehun…..

Ga kalah yadong dari Luhan.

Yang ini abaikan. Kembali ke Sehun.

Sedetik kedepan setelah Luhan mengatakan hal demikian. Barulah Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok cantik Luhan yang tengah memandanginya dengan senyuman. Yaampun astagay! Luhan yang manly itu punya wajah cantik gini seriously dari deket secara langsung Sehun engga pernah nyangka Luhan cantik banget!

Seriously, merasa diuke kan oleh namja beauty kaya Luhan itu malu banget!

"Gege kesini buat kamu"

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun lembut. Min-ra yang melihatnya langsung mengeluarkan jurus fangirl a la a la dia dan adiknya. Min-ra tau, dia butuh banner sekarang!

"Gua mau ngakak liat lu sok alay noon. Jijik" Luhan terkekeh. Untungnya, Min-ra tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Dia hanya bisa menikmati fanservice HunHan yang dia dapat secara langsung.

HUNHAN NC JANGAN LUPA YEAH!?

Oah, not for reallife.

Ternyata omongan Min-ra baru terasa benarnya.

Sekarang kembali ke Luhan.

Luhan yang aslinya memiliki sifat badass itu langsung menutupi semuanya dengan tampang kalem nan manis dia siang ini. aduh, siapa yang engga naksir coba! Namja cantik gini di sia-siain.

"Mianhae.. aku kira gege marah karena tadi"

Luhan senyum kecut aw aw. Dia menggeleng kuat menandakan dia takkan bisa marah untuk Sehun yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Meski kaku begini, Luhan yakini, besok atau beberapa jam kedepan juga Sehun akan ikut sinting lagi bersamanya.

Sehun merunduk malu lagi.

"Aku gatau mesti ngapain. Tapi aku seneng ketemu gege langsung… hmmm" lelaki yang memiliki surai keseluruhan coklat itu menggenggam tangan namja yang semula menggenggamnya itu dengan erat. Dia butuh genggaman agar emosinya tidak meluap lebih besar akibat pertemuan ini. maka dari itu Sehun mengganggam tangan Luhan. Meski pertama kali dalam pertemuan mereka, tapi genggaman itu terasa sangat nyaman.

"Hm.. say love you nya mana coba?" tagih Luhan yang ingat perkataan Huna jika suatu saat mereka bertemu, dia akan mengatakan cinta secara langsung dan akan memeluk Luhan hari itu juga.

Sehun tertawa kaku mendengar itu.

Dengan cepat lelaki itu menyambar tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

"Gege, I love you~"

Luhan tersenyum mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari Sehun. Ah~ pelukan dari lelaki yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta. Erm, engga. Kali ini Luhan engga sedang jatuh cinta. Dia sedang terbang bersama Sehun di awan. Bersama sayap-sayap yang tumbuh di punggung mereka masing-masing. Mereka terbang bersama. Mengarungi bumi, melewati awan.

Menuju tempat dimana mereka bisa bersama, sekarang dan selamanya.

**FIN**

a/n:

BAD ENDING YANG ENGGA SINGKRON SAMA BAGIAN SATUNYA KAN? IYA TAU IYA. INI ANEH BANGET TAPI YA UDAHLAH INI DARI OTAK SAYA JADI MAU GIMANA LAGI LOH /potek/ saya tau ini ff paling aneh dan paling engga mutu yang pernah saya buat. well kalau merasa ini bad banget saya minta maaf /bungkuk-bungkuk/ tapi semoga berkenan sih walaupun aneh. Karena yang aneh itu keren!/?

Saya habis melewati masa-masa potek di RP karena fanacc saya kena hack. Kampret banget emang ya! jadi baru bisa lanjut sekarang /apahubungannya/ well, kemarin ada yang tanya rp saya ya di review? :'D saya rp ooc ah jadi malu /flat/ tapi saya hanya bisa kasih clue. Kalau di rp twitter saya main jadi Luhan. Yang merasa ngerp in Sehun good luck kali aja ketemu saya /ngakak nista/

For da last, review yaa ~ Gomawo /gandeng HunHan/


End file.
